hursanulfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2100s *'June 3, 2169': Humans have begun to utilize a form of genetic cloning to better diversify their populations. Largely by subtlety altering the DNA of each individual and keeping track to prevent cases of cloning incest by relatives of the donors. 2200s *'April 12, 2214': Humanity has settled most of the planets within their home system and have initiated to officially develop technology to assist their settlers. *'July 20, 2246': After exhaustive effort, hundreds celestial bodies have been colonized within the solar system, along with thousands of colonial space stations to hold many others. *'September 14, 2267': Gabriel Arcal develops Ouranos, a Primal-class artificial intelligence on the surface of Saturn's moon of Titan. He gave Ouranos with the task of helping humanity's best interest, even if they didn't want it. 2300s *'July 28, 2388': The Sol system is divided into several alliances between worlds and colonies. Each waging intermittent war against one another, whether it be cold or hot. **Ouranos contacts the Pluton warlord Atreus Eryx of the Edylos Republic. He offers the warlord the promise of a better future and a united humanity, a deal that Eryx accepts. Along with assistance in AI development, Eryx is capable of enhancing his own warriors through biological enhancements and technological feats unseen from other factions. *'October 9, 2390': Eryx upgrades the weapons and ships of the Edylos Republic with such things as energy weaponry, energy shielding, and faster engines. *'December 6, 2391': Alongside Ouranos, now-Interrex Eryx begins the development of the power armoured exoskeletons and robotic soldiers powered by the Void Energy that had been gathered by the AI over the years. **Seeing the advancements that Interrex Eryx is making, the "Gas-Lords" of Saturn and Neptune allied with them under the condition of moderate independence. Various bases would be set up by the United Systems in preparation. *'July 18 2393': The Edylos renamed its government to United Systems, and Atreus initiates his plans for the unification of the Sol system through the Sol War against the other powers in the solar system. The United Systems begins the opening stages of their war against the rest of the solar system with the finishing of the first line of advanced warships. *'February 29, 2394': The United Systems begins the Sol War officially. *'May 30, 2398': The Sol War ends. 2400s United Systems *'August 19, 2401': The United Systems has began mass efforts of replacing humanity's existing infrastructure to better suit their new Void-based power sources, fronting the costs themselves and any of those who are willing to steep humanity forward. *'March 15, 2404': Through their research into Void energy, various forms of technology has been adapted into reality. A method of FTL travel, aptly called Void Drives, being the one with the most potential. A starship fitted with the first functional Void Drive is sent towards Alpha Centauri, only returning a week later with all it had recorded. The United Systems, now with the FTL drives having proven a successful, places orders for hundreds of Void Drive-equipped autonomous scout ships to be constructed to begin charting the surrounding star systems. **Other discoveries, besides the Void Drives, were the development of particle weaponry that utilized anti-matter, energy shielding, and gravity plates that functioned depending on how much energy was pumped through it to generate gravity. *'July 5, 2404': Hundreds of colony ships are built around their Void drives and loaded with various transport craft, prefabricated structures, floral samples and colonists. After their official naming ceremony and launching, they initiate travel and arrive within their designated worlds, officially beginning the Colonial Expansion Period. *'May 17, 2412': With genetic manipulation, mass cloning, breeding programs, and automation, the majority of colonies are growing at an accelerated rate where they would soon becoming thriving planets soon enough. **The United Systems has colonized thirty-eight worlds by this time *'November 1, 2431': The first Talos-series robots are developed by Giesen Institute. They allow dying or recently killed individuals to live on in the form of robots. They have also became advertising a procedure that slows down the ageing process dramatically. They adapt this for the United Systems military. *'October 17, 2458': *'October 10, 2472': *'October 24, 2472': The Outer Coalition official declares hostilities against the United Systems, beginning the Colonial War. *'March 30, 2474': The Colonial War comes to an end. United Systems' Colonial Authority focuses on development of colonies until they are entirely capable of propping themselves up, rather than letting them do it themselves. They additionally advance in war technology and their doctrines to better suit future conflicts. *'2474': With the defeat of the Outer Coalition, the United Systems began to fortify their borders and upgrading their fleets to combat threats. **The Second Colonial Expansion Period had begun and more colonists and colony ships were dispatched to grab as much territory as possible to deal with possible threats. *'2483': The Nilvain come into contact with the United Systems in their first peaceful encounter. The two become fast friends as they share many cultural aspects. *'2484': A significant technological exchange takes place between the Nilvain and Humans, resulting in the creation of advanced robotics and automation on both sides. *'Sept 17, 2486': Beginning of the Folas-Human War *'Nov 21, 2488': End of the Folas-Human War. *'2488': When a Leviathan roams close to the borders of the Karasar species, resulting in a brief skirmish that resulted in the destruction of an entire patrol fleet. The Systems Intelligence Service dispatched a task force to retrieve all available technology and information. When the Leviathan returned and began attacking another Karasar fleet, the United Systems began to understand that the capabilities of both as far surpassing them at the moment. They later retrieved salvage from the destroyed Karasar after the Leviathan left once again, but fled when it detected them. *'September 14, 2490': The Nilvain comes under assault from the Unvari Hegemony, starting the Jirava-Eyotur War *'October 22, 2494': End of the Jirava-Eyotur War. 2500s *'August 8, 2502': *'July 17, 2504': *'May 31, 2519': War of Wolves: A name for the period of time were various smaller alien empires began to takeover human colonies in the wake of the United Systems' leadership being killed in its near entirety, followed by the general incompetence of those who remained. This saw Ouranos re-awakening Atreus Eryx, Callum Gara, and those who slumbered along with them. **'June 22, 2519': Battle of the Oskara Nebula **'March 23, 2526': Invasion of Qibern *'Nov 17, 2532': End of the War of Wolves.